


Sunset: Through a Mirror Darkly - Rewrite

by Ariel_Schnee



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark, Death, Dimensional Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sad, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Schnee/pseuds/Ariel_Schnee
Summary: Not wanting to be exiled to Tartarus for her "crimes", Sunset Shimmer picks the lock on her cell door and makes a run for it.She gets to the mirror, and sets it up to escape.She, her familiar, and three others go through it. But, the destination's random. And they emerge in...





	1. Prologue

Sunset - Through a Mirror Darkly

by

Ariel Schnee

 

Prologue

 

She was Sunset Shimmer. Proud pupil, and protege, of Princess Celestia. Once a lonely orphan, but then picked by the Princess Herself. Taken to the palace, and made Her student.

She had been given the opportunity for the education she had so desperately wanted. An education that had been unavailable to a lowly orphan. And she seized it with both hooves. And she had studied hard, for years. She proved herself the better of many of the nobly born fillies and colts.

Decades had passed, and she had grown from a little filly to an adolescent of around thirty-three. Just starting to enter her adolescent years.

She was glad she was a pony. Most species only lived close to a hundred before they died of old age. Ponies lived to slightly over five-hundred before they died of old age.

She was the pony equivalent of one of the those species' teenagers. One with great knowledge... and power. And with what, she had thought, was a family.

Princess Celestia was like a mother to her. And had confided to her that She thought of Sunset as a daughter. She had even called her Her 'Little Sun'.

There were others Sunset was close to as well. Like Cadence. Who she thought of like an older sister. Cadence had told her that she thought of her like a little sister. And that she'd be there for her.

Shining Armor, a rising star in the royal guard. She thought of him like a big brother. He thought of her like a little sister.

Twilight Sparkle. She thought of her like a little sister. Twilight thought of her like a big sister. And adored her.

Celestia had looked at her with pride, and told her how proud she was of her.

Was...

Was being the operative word. All that was in the past now. They would **never** look at her that way again.

They had learned the truth. The truth she had tried so hard to keep from them. The truth of... **what** she really was.

When Princess Celestia had somehow stumbled across her in her secret labs conducting her "experiments"... It had been..... bad. When She discovered that Sunset had been doing this for years, it had gone **really** bad. When She discovered that Sunset was hiding her real cutie mark under an illusion... And had been for years. And that Sunset's familiar wasn't really an eagle, but a... ... ... Yeah. ... Even more bad. ... And when they learned of her beliefs. The she worshipped a Dark Goddess. Of what ceremonies she performed. Of just **what** exactly she did with that sacrificial altar... It had gone straight to Tartarus then. ... Then when they had learned she was an **undead soulless vampony**. ... It had gone right into Tirac's cage.

Princes Celestia had put her on trial, and forced her to tell the Truth with truth-telling magic spellcraft. So, she had told the Truth. She would **never** forget the looks of disbelief, horror, disgust, disdain, loathing, revulsion, and etc.. that She had looked at her with then.

She was questioned by others, tried, and convicted. Now here she was, in this cell... somewhere in the Canterlot dungeons. Her magic nullified by the magic-nullifier on her horn, chained to the wall, and waiting for it. Waiting until the dawn came. And with it, a fate **worse** than death.

Sunset sniffled, and let a tear fall down her muzzle. And then the dam broke. And she cried, and cried, and cried into the uncaring night.

* * *

In Her Royal Chambers, a snow-white alicorn was laying on Her bed... Sobbing... Powerful, heart-rending, grief-filled sobs of despair... and mourning.

"Oh My Little Sun." She mumbled to Herself. "Why? Why did you do it? Why? Why?"

She stiffened when She felt a hoof touch Her. Then she heard the voice of one She cared about.

"Auntie?" asked Cadence. "Are you alright?"

Celestia whirled Her head around at the stupid question and snarled " **NO** Cadence! I **AM NOT** alright! I just learned that My daughter, My precious Little Sun, is a **MONSTER**! A **THING**! An **ABERRATION**! You know **WHAT** we do to undead vamponies! You know **WHY**! To let some **THING** like **THAT** free to roam! To let **IT** continue unopposed, to do who knows **WHAT** to My little ponies! I had no **CHOICE**! I **HAD** to sentence her to exile to Tartarus!"

Then Celestia's rage fell away, leaving only the countenance of a devastated mare. Then she laid her head back down, and let out a heart-rending wail. " **MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! MY LITTLE FILLY! MY LITTLE SUN!** "

Cadence glomped onto Celestia, offering what comfort she could. Trying to comfort the grieving, devastated mare. Trying to do what little she could to ease her emotional suffering, and pain, now.

After a while, Celestia's sobs had quieted down.

"Yes, this **is** a **terrible** situation." said Cadence. "But... Remember that's she's **not** really Your **daughter**. You took her from the orphanage, and made her Your **student**. You never really **adopted** her."

Celestia just cried. "..." She muttered.

"What?" asked Cadence.

"..." Celestia said in an inaudible tone.

"I couldn't hear that." said Cadence.

" **YES SHE IS!** " screamed Celestia, causing Cadence to rear back in sudden shock. " **SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! SHE'S MY BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTER!** "

Cadence just sat there... stunned. "W...W... **What?** " she asked in a shaky voice.

"It was the only way." said Celestia in a quite voice. "She was born a unicorn. Not an alicorn. She was weak, and helpless. And there was the Zebrican assassin's order. The Order of the Red Hoof Blades. They have wanted Me dead a long, long, long time. But lack the power, ability, or items to kill an Alicorn. But if they had known she existed... They would have struck at her. Just to hurt Me emotionally. I had to hide her. I had to. ... My pregnancy, and her birth, were secrets. Only a select, and trusted, few knew anything. And so I gave birth to her, and her brother. Then cast powerful magics to hide their real auras. So that the Red Hoof could not trace them. Then I had them sent to an orphanage. So that they would be safe from them there. I... I... I only got to hold them for a few minutes. Before I lost them by sending them away to keep them safe. Then... Then I got her back. **I.GOT.HER.BACK.** I was **soooooo** happy. I had My little filly back again. True, as a **student**. But... It was... **something**. ... ... ... ... And then today... This **horrible** **horrible** day... I have lost her **again**! ... ... And tomorrow... Tomorrow I... I... I have to... have to... have to **DO WORSE THAN TO KILL MY OWN DAUGHTER!** " Celestia wailed out Her despair, and grief. And then She fell limp.

" **Brother?!** " asked Cadence in shock.

Celestia tearfully said "Yes... Her twin brother... Sunburst."

" **Sunburst!** " exclaimed Cadence. "Starlight Glimmer's **coltfriend**! **That** Sunburst?!"

"Yes." said Celestia.

... ... ... "Wow." said Cadence. "Just... wow. That's..."

Celestia just sniffled.

Moments passed... ... ... ... ... And then Cadence softly asked "Do they know?"

Sniffling, Celestia looked at her and asked "What?"

"Do they know?" asked Cadence once again.

"Yes, and no." Celestia said, a single tear falling lonelyly down Her muzzle. "I told Sunset the truth about being My daughter. About what happened, why I did it, and how I felt. I didn't tell her about Sunburst. ... ... Sunburst doesn't know any of it either. ... ... She... She... She... **FORGAVE ME!** " wailed Celestia. After a while, She calmed down again. "She said she understood why I did it. And that she wanted us to be mother, and daughter. Even if it had to remain a secret. She told Me that she knew I loved her. And then she told Me that she loved Me. That everything's fine now, and we could be together."

...

...

...

...

"Why didn't you tell her about her brother?" asked Cadence. "Why didn't you tell Sunburst, or Starlight, anything?"

Celestia sniffled and said "Sunburst was adopted, and has a happy family that he loves deeply. I... I..... didn't want to mess that up. His adopted parents don't know anything about it either. It's best not to break up that happy family. As for Starlight... There was no reason for her to know anything."

"She's going to marry Sunburst one day." stated Cadence. "You **do** realize that, don't you?"

Celestia shrugged.

"Those two **love** each other." Cadence said. "Believe me, I **know**."

"Perhaps." Celestia said. "If she does, I'll consider telling them. If she doesn't, then I might only tell Sunburst. ..... ... Perhaps you are right, and I should tell him. No reason to tell Starlight unless she actually **does** marry him. If she does, good for him. She's a **very** smart mare, she is."

"She's the **most brilliant** mage since Starswirl the Bearded." Cadence stated. "She took many of his spells, and **improved** them **beyond** what Starswirl could have ever envisioned. She **finished** many of his spells that he **couldn't**. She has an **entire wing** in the Canterlot Library **dedicated** to her. She **unlocked** the secret of **true** temporal manipulation."

Celestia nodded at Cadence at that one. "She outdid the Time Lords on that one." Celestia stated rather proudly.

"Yes." said Cadence. "They just showed up one day, and asked to study the spell. They said they were rather impressed by it. That 'Doctor' fellow was particularly nice about the whole thing too. So was his granddaughter. Susan, I believe her name was."

"Starlight is worthy of Sunburst..." Celestia stated. "The two of them will achieve much together. I don't suppose you can...?"

" **Auntie!** " cried out Cadence, shocked. "I **don't** meddle with ponies's emotions! ... .... Not after that last time... Eugh... I **didn't** know they were brother and sister..."

Celestia shuddered at that. They had managed to get the spell canceled... Only for the two siblings to decide they really **did** love each other, and to run off **together**... somewhere. Yes... Cadence had good reason not to mess with ponies's emotions ever again. ...

...

...

...

...

"Maybe it's not so hopeless..." said Cadence. "Maybe Sunset's not completely evil. Maybe there's still hope for her somehow."

Celestia shook Her head. "Cadence, she's a **necromancer**. And a worshipper of a Dark Goddess. She was **foalnapping** ponies, **sacrificing** them, animating their **dead bodies** , binding their **souls** to them, and making them her **undead servants**. She also willingly practiced Nameless Rites, and Unspeakable Rituals, to became an **undead vampony**. And drank the **blood** of other ponies. She also **willing _sacrificed her soul_ to her Dark Goddess, _destorying it utterly_!** Just to gain **True Immortality**! ..... ..... Once a pony's gone **that** far, there's **no** coming back again."

Cadence sighed. "Yes, she foalnapped ponies and sacrificed them. But, **all** those ponies she sacrificed were **guilty**. They were **murderers** , **rapists** , **pimps** , **drug dealers** , and... Ugh. The worst ones of them. Ewww, they were **foal molesters**. Sunset actually did us all a **favor**. Getting rid of ponies like **that**."

Celestia sighed. "I know Cadence. If it had just been that... Then I could go easy on her. But, she's an **undead soulless vampony**. And a **necromancer**. One whose **real** cutie mark is a talent in **subduing** , **binding** , and **controlling** the dead. ... And that **thing** she **bonded** to. ..." Celestia shudders. "A Shadow Bird..." She whispers. ... ..... "You **know** I **cannot** let an undead vampony like **that** roam around free." She says in a very sad voice.

"Couldn't you just banish her instead Auntie?" asked Cadence, while stroking Celestia's mane very gently.

"No." stated Celestia. "If I did, she'd just start doing the same wherever I banished her. It would be an **act of war** against whatever country I sent her to. Considering what she would do to the poor souls there... Literally, the poor **souls** there."

"What about Stone Imprisonment?" asked Cadence.

Celestia sighed. "No. It wouldn't work. Her necromantic powers, and True Immortality, would weaken the Imprisonment in a matter of weeks. The only way is to... to... to... to... cast her body... into... Tartarus... to... to... b... **BE IMPRISONED NEAR TIRAC'S CAGE!** My... My... **MY OWN DAUGHTER!** ... **MY LITTLE FILLY!**..."

Celestia broke down, and wept again. Cadence held Her, and comforted Her as best she could. It was going to be a **verrrrry** long night.

* * *

Sunset had finally got herself under control. She didn't think things could get worse. She had lost **everything** , and **everyone** , she cared about earlier today when her mother had caught her. She had lost them all when they heard the Truth from her own lips, and they had all rejected her. She was going to be condemned to Tartarus by her **own mother** tomorrow! **Forever**. ...

'Such is the fate of an undead soulless vampony necromancer.' she thought rather sadly.

...

' **No!** ' she thought. 'I **WILL NOT** let this happen! I am Sunset Shimmer. I am smart, proud, mighty, majestic, worthy, strong, and **sooo** many other things.'

'I am a brilliant academic, a gifted spellcaster, powerful, driven, passionate, full of life... I **know** what I want to achieve in life! Er... Unlife? ... ... And I have the skills, and dedication, to **get** there!'

'I am the youngest unicorn to achieve the spells I have achieved. I am an Elite Necromancer in the Circles of Death. I am an undead vampony! I am Truly Immortal! I am a faithful worshipper of a Dark Goddess. The Dark Goddess Liananna, Goddess of Darkness and Shadows. I am well regarded amongst those who worship Her. I **AM NOT** giving up! I **WILL** find a way out of this! I **WILL** break free!'

She struggled against her bonds, a determined expression on her face. She pulled on the chains with all her might. She flexed her muscles, trying to weaken the chains' hold.

Then, in a flash of darkness, a bird teleported into the room.

Sunset stopped struggling, and looked at the bird. An expression of wonder, relief, happiness, joy, and other such things spread across her face.

" **SNOWBANK!** " she exclaimed in happiness. " **YOU'RE ALIVE! THANK LIANANNA!** "

She was crying tears of joy.

"Oh I'm **soooooo** glad to see you again my friend." she said, her voice one of intense relief. "But... how? I thought Celestia had... killed you..."

Snowbank warbled a trilling tone, that was relaxing. Well, to Sunset it was relaxing. Most beings would be covering their ears in pain now.

" **HA!** " she exclaimed. "I should have known not even a Sun Goddess would get the better of **you**! Think you can help me to escape now?" She gestured to the chains with her head.

Snowbank warbled something that might have been interpreted as something like 'Of **course** I can. **What** do you take me for? I am a being of **Darkness** and **Shadows**. It's really easy. I'll have you out of there soon.' Of course, Sunset heard it loud and clear. Thanks to their telepathic, and empathic, link with each other. A link that had now come back. A link that was no longer snapped.

"How?" she asked. "I felt the link the **SNAP**! I thought you had **DIED**!"

"Sorry to worry you Sunset." Snowbank sent. "I had to dive into the Shadow Plane to escape Sunbutt's solar laser. I'm sorry that I worried you my friend."

"You had to dive into the Shadow Plane?!" Sunset exclaimed. "That's just... Wow... You've **never** had to do **that** before."

"I was never in such danger before." he explained.

"Yeah." she said. "Mom's solar lasers **do** pack a punch."

He looked at her. "You still call Her **that**?" he asked, with just the faintest hint of disapproval there. "After She **betrayed** you?"

She sighed. "She might have rejected me..." she explained. "But, she's **still** my **mother**. And... I still **love** Her."

He shook his head. "You're free to feel as you want to feel. Still, I think your soft feelings for Her may be your undoing."

"Maybe..." she said. "Hey. How about getting me out of here now, alright?"

"Hold on." he sent. Then his right wing started to glow dark. He passed it over the chains. The chains crumbled to dust. He did the same for the horn cap. And then, it too, crumbled to dust. Sunset's body was completely unharmed.

Sunset fell down to the floor, twisting in mid-air to land on all fours. She shook her head, and body, like a dog does. Then she regained her balance.

"Let's get out of here." she said.

"Where will we go?" he asked. "You're a wanted criminal with an imprison-on-sight order just waiting to be issued on you after you escape. There aren't many lands that would accept us. Of the ones that would, **very** few are capable of standing up to Her. Of the ones that **are** , we'd be in more danger from the inhabitants there than we would from Her."

"The mirror." she explained. "I know where there's a mirror that opens a dimensional tunnel gateway between universes. If we can make it there, we have a chance."

"Isn't that the mirror that only opens for three days every thirty moons?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." she said. "And tonight's the **last** night it will open, until another thirty moons. We've got less than **two hours** to get there, and get through it."

"We're going to just go there **now**?" he asked.

"No." she explained. "We've got to get out of here first. Then, we'll loot the place a little. No reason to leave empty-hooved afterall. I **am** Celestia's daughter. That gives me a **right** to some of the things here."

"Sounds like a plan." he said. "Well, let's get out of here first. Then loot the place, get to the mirror room, and go through it to... wherever then."

Sunset had her ear pressed against the door. "We'll need to make a stopover in the guardroom too." she said. "There are guards in there. And I'm feeling rather..." She let her retractable fangs out. "Hungry."


	2. Chapter 01

Sunset - Through a Mirror Darkly

by

Ariel Schnee

 

Chapter 01

 

Deke was bored. There wasn't much to do while sitting around the guardroom in the dungeons. And playing poker with his buddies was getting... old.

"You gonna make a bet?" asked his buddy Zack.

"Yeah." said Deke, his attention drawn back to the game. "I bet fifteen." He put fifteen bits in the betting pile.

"I'll see your fifteen." said his buddy Lance, putting his fifteen in. "And raise you fifty." He put another fifty in the betting pile.

" **FIFTY!** " exclaimed his buddy, Shining Armor.

Deke suddenly wasn't bored anymore.

Lance just smirked.

"I fold." said his buddy Erick.

Lance just smirked even more.

"Fold." said Shining.

Deke looked at Lance, at the bits, and then at Lance's cards.

"He **does not** have a straight." said Shining.

Deke gulped. He made his decision. "Call." he said.

Sighing, Lance turned over his cards. Revealing a **very** poor hand. Just some twos.

" **YES!** " Deke exclaimed in joy. He quickly started raking his winnings in towards himself.

"How did you know I was bluffing?" asked a resigned Lance.

Deke smirked, and said "It's the way your left eyebrow raises when you bluff."

Lance startled, and looked at him shocked.

Deke laughed, and said "Just kidding."

Lance grumbled good-naturedly, and sat back in his chair.

*CLACK*

Instantly, the guards were alert.

"What was that?" asked Shining.

"Dunno." said Deke. "Go check it out Lance."

"Why me?" asked Lance.

"Because you're the one who lost this poker game tonight." said Deke.

"Fine." said Lance, as he got up to go and check out the noise.

Lance trotted off into the shadows.

...

...

...

...

"Lance?" asked Deke. "You okay back there? Did you decide to take a piss, or do something else, dude?"

...

...

"LANCE?" asked Deke a little louder.

...

" **LANCE!** " Deke shouted.

...

The others all looked at each other.

"Something's not right." said Shining. "Get your weapons ready. There's trouble coming."

The others quickly got their weapons, and armor, ready.

*CLACK* *CLACK* *CLACK* went a little round ball of... something as it rolled out. Then it exploded, and filled the room with a thick cloud of smoke.

" **GET YOUR WEAPONS AND SHIELDS UP!** " shouted Lt. Shining Armor. " **WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! BE READY!** "

* **GROOOWWWLLL** * some **thing** growled in the smoky room.

'I take it back!' thought Deke. 'I'd rather be bored than this!'

" **ARRRGGGHHH!** " screamed a pony.

" **ERICK!** " yelled Deke. " **ERICK!** ... ... **IT GOT ERICK!** "

" **KEEP YOUR GUARD UP!** " yelled Shining Armor. " **DON'T LET IT GET PAST YOU! ... WHATEVER IT IS! WE CAN'T LET IT GET INTO THE UPPER LEVELS!** "

Deke felt some... **thing** brush against him. Then he grunted as it lunged into him. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his neck as his consciousness left him. His vision turned black. And then, Deke knew no more.

* * *

Sunset silently crept out of her cell, and into the corridor. She looked up and down it. Cells, cells, cells, cells, and more cells. All of them empty. Seems nopony else was locked up in the same cell block as the undead soulless vampony. To the south was the supply room. To the north was the guardroom.

Sunset carefully crept into the supply room. She could easily see in the darkness. She started searching, and found some... things.

'Bingo.' she thought with a scary smile. 'This is **just** what I need. Yes, this will do nicely.'

In a soft voice she said "Snowbank, I've got a plan."

Snowbank chuckled softly at what was to come.

* * *

Sunset heard the guards in the room. They were... playing poker? Ok, that would make it easier since they were so distracted now.

She waited until they were joking around a bit. She hefted a rock, and threw it into a dark area opposite of where she was.

When the guard went to investigate, she got the drop on him. Quickly sinking her fangs into his neck, she drank enough of his blood to weaken him. She then laid his unconscious body on the ground. She was as careful as she could be. She didn't want to kill him afterall.

When one of the guards started yelling his name, she threw the smoke ball she had 'acquired' from the supply room. It filled the room nicely with thick black smoke.

She heard somepony yelling about being under attack. Strange... That voice sounded almost... familiar.

She stepped into the room. Everything as clear as possible, thanks to her vampony radar.

She growled, making them scared.

She quickly got another guard, sinking her fangs into him. But, not before he let off a yell. Setting the guard down, she then moved to another location in the room.

She quickly lunged, and rammed into another guard. She sank her fangs into him, weakening him even further. She laid him down when he fell unconscious.

She started heading toward the last guard, when all of a sudden... the smoke started clearing.

'Uh oh.' she thought. 'What's going on? It was supposed to last for thirty minutes.'

The smoke cleared, and she found herself looking at...

'Oh horseapples.' she thought.

* * *

Lt. Shining Armor of the Royal Guard was... nervous. Listening, he could tell he was the last guard left standing.

'If only this smoke wasn't everywhere.' he thought. 'Then I would be able to see. If only it would clear out, then maybe I could...'

He facehooved.

'Shining, you idiot.' he thought to himself. 'Are you a unicorn, or aren't you? Cast a spell to get rid of this smoke.'

He quickly cast a spell to make the smoke disperse, really hoping it wouldn't reveal the dead bodies of his fellow guards.

The smoke cleared.

And he found himself looking at...

'Oh horseapples.' he thought.

* * *

Sunset just stared. And stared. And stared. And then she waved, and said "Hi Shiny."

Shining just looked at her, and snarled. "Traitor." he spat. "So, it's you." He looked around, and spotted the bodies of his guards. "Did you kill them?" he asked, while glaring at her.

Sunset winced at that glare. And the fact that he thought she would kill innocent ponies.

"What kind of monster do you think I am?" she asked in a hurt tone. "I would **never** kill the innocent! It's against every belief that I have!"

"Do you expect to believe you, you **monster**?!" snarled Shining.

Sunset felt a tear trickle it's way down her muzzle.

"Shiny..." she pleaded.

"You don't have the **right** to call me **that** , you Tartarus spawned **thing**." he hissed at her.

Sunset reeled back, as if struck by a mighty blow. In a way, she was.

'That **hurt**.' she thought. 'That really, really, really **hurt**. Oh Shiny, do you truly hate me **that** much?'

"You know **what** they'll do to me." she said in a shaky voice. "You know **where** they'll send me. Please... Just, step aside. Please.....?"

" **Never!** " he snarled. "After **what** you have done! It's a place you **deserve** being sent!"

Sunset closed her eyes, and sniffled. Tears running down her muzzle, from both eyes. Then she opened her eyes, a determined expression on her face. One that scared most other beings into running. "So be it." she said in a resigned voice.

* * *

Shining just stared. And stared. And stared at the abomination before him. And then... it..... waved at him and said "Hi Shiny."

Shining looked at the **thing** before him. The **thing** that had caused so much misery/pain/anguish for the ponies that had made the mistake of caring for a monster. He snarled at this... this... **thing** that had dared to wear the body of a filly he had cared for. "Traitor." he spat. "So, it's you." He looked around, and spotted the bodies of his guards. Ice clenched in his heart. **What** had that monster **done** to them? "Did you kill them?" he asked, while glaring at it.

The... **thing** winced at his glare.

"What kind of monster do you think I am?" it asked in a hurt tone that was obviously false. "I would **never** kill the innocent! It's against every belief that I have!" it lied to him.

"Do you expect to believe you, you **monster**?" he snarled.

It shed a false tear that trickled it's way down it's muzzle.

"Shiny..." it pleaded.

He felt **rod hot anger** at that. How **dare** this **THING** address him as that special little filly had. "You don't have the **right** to call me **that** , you Tartarus spawned **thing**." he hissed at it.

It reeled back, as if struck by a mighty blow. He wondered if it really thought he was buying it's horrible acting.

He waited for it to attack. Surely, it realized stalling like this was doing it no good. So it'd drop the act soon, right?

"You know **what** they'll do to me." it said in a really shaky voice that was obviously fake. "You know **where** they'll send me. Please... Just, step aside. Please.....?"

He thought of the real Sunset. Of what she had meant to him. Of how this... **thing** had **murdered** her, and taken her place. " **Never!** " he snarled at it. "After **what** you have done! It's a place you **deserve** being sent!"

It closed it's eyes, and sniffled. Obviously fake tears running down it's muzzle, from both eyes. Then it opened it's eyes, a scary expression on it's face.

He felt a stab of fear at seeing it. He carefully did not let it show on his face, and hardened his resolve. He **would not** be intimidated by that expression.

"So be it." it said in a resigned voice.

* * *

A moment passed...

And then... Shining collapsed as somepony hit him on the back of the head.

"Keep your hooves off my marefriend!" the somepony said.

Sunset just stared at the somepony. "T... Tw... Twinkleshine!" she exclaimed.

"The one and only." Twinkleshine said, dropping the bedpan she had hit Shining with.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Sunset.

Twinkleshine grinned. "Well, you didn't think I'd let them send my marefriend to Tartarus now did you?" She then giggled. "I came here to break you out." She looked at the unconscious guards. "Though it looks like you took care of most of that on your own." She giggled again.

Sunset blinked, and then asked "You're not repulsed by me being an undead soulless vampony?"

Twinkleshine laughed, a sound like pretty bells chiming. "No, it doesn't bother me. In fact... I want you to turn me into one too."

Sunset was shocked. "What?! ... Why?"

"So that I can be like you." Twinkleshine said. "Then we can be together forever. And nothing will be able to separate us."

"Are you sure?" asked Sunset. "You'll be an undead vampony. Forever."

"I'm sure." said Twinkleshine.

"Are you really sure?" asked Sunset. "You'll still be you, but... You'll also be forever damned."

"Sunset, I love you." said Twinkleshine. "I don't care if I become an undead bloodsucking vampony, and am forever damned. I don't care about any of that, just so long as I am with you."

Sunset felt a tear of happiness fall down her muzzle. "Alright. If that's what you really want now."

Sunset approached Twinkleshine.

Twinkleshine tilted her head, baring her neck.

Sunset sank her fangs into Twinkleshine's neck, and drank deeply of her blood. Twinkleshine groaned in ecstasy as Sunset drank her blood. Sunset adjusted her position as Twinkleshine laid down on the floor.

...

After a little while she disengaged. Then she cut her foreleg, and held it to Twinkleshine's mouth. "Drink." she said.

Twinkleshine gladly gulped down Sunset's undead vampony blood. It tasted like the finest ambrosia. And spread a warmth through her.

"Liananna." Sunset intoned. "Goddess of Darkness and Shadows. I submit to you one who wishes to join us, and to worship you and all you stand for."

Darkness and Shadows appeared over Twinkleshine's form, and then seeped into her body. Twinkleshine stopped drinking Sunset's blood as her head laid down on the floor, and she stopped breathing. Then there was a flash of darkness, and Twinkleshine was... changed.

Twinkleshine gasped, opened her eyes, and asked "What happened Sunset?"

Sunset smiled at her and said "Liananna has accepted you, and you are now one of us. An undead vampony. If you want to be Truly Immortal you'll have to do a seperate ceremony, and sacrifice your soul to Liananna. But, now you are an undead vampony."

Twinkleshine smiled at her. "Good." she said. "I'm so glad. Now we are truly together." She blinked a little then. "Uhhh... Why do I feel so hungry?" she asked as her retractable fangs emerged then.

Sunset grinned, and said "Come on. Let's get to the upper levels. And I'll find you a maid to snack on."

Sunset helped Twinkleshine to her hooves.

Twinkleshine stood, a little unsteady at first, but then with more sureness.

* * *

"Just a little more." said Sunset. "And we'll be at the top of these stairs. Then we can get you a maid to snack on, and you'll feel better."

"Alright." said Twinkleshine, in a slightly weak voice.

Just then, a guard emerged from the top door. He locked it behind him. Then he looked at them, and said "You're not going anywhere. Except straight to Tartarus."

"Do you think you can bar us?" asked Sunset in a menacing tone.

The guard smirked proudly. "I've got triple shields that will stop any spells. I've got anti-vampony armor that you can't touch without bursting into flames. I've drunk holy water, so my blood will be poisonous to you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Try your worst vampony monster!"

Sunset was a bit... nervous. This stallion was well armored. The chances of getting past him without serious injuries were... small.

*CLICK-CLACK*

The guard stared wide-eyed at the object Twinkleshine was holding. He paled considerably. "Oh.. Oh holy shit, you've got a gun!?" He held his forelegs up in a warding gesture. "Oh... I... I didn't know you had a gun. Here. Take the key." He dropped the key. "Fuck this! Guns are dangerous." He jumped out a window, and into the river far below to swim... somewhere else.

Sunset just stared in dumbfounded shock. Then she looked at Twinkleshine. "W... When... When did you get a gun?!"

Twinkleshine set the safety back on her double-barreled shotgun, and holstered it. Then she smirked. "I got it out of one of Celestia's Weapons Rooms."

Sunset just looked at Twinkleshine. "You... are soooo wonderful."

Twinkleshine just smiled, and said "Yes. Yes I suppose I am, aren't I? Never really thought about it before."

Then Twinkleshine gave out a grunt, and clutched her stomach. "Errrggg... Let's go to the upper levels. I think I really need to find that maid sometime soon."

Sunset quickly went to her, and supported her. "Alright. Let's get you to the upper levels."

Sunset used her magic to pick up the key, and unlock the door with it. Then she opened the door. And helped Twinkleshine into the upper levels.

* * *

Some time later...

 

In a flash of darkness, Snowbank appeared in the room.

"Sunset!" he exclaimed. "I did what you said to do. I got as much as I could into your Saddlebags of Holding." Then he noticed Twinkleshine. "Sunset... what's she doing here?"

Sunset smiled, and said "I turned her. She's coming with us. ... ..... She's also my wife now."

Twinkleshine just giggled, and nodded.

Snowbank gasped softly. "Sunset... You did **WHAT?!** "

Sunset giggled. "I turned her. Liananna accepted her. I married her. We also did the other ceremony. She's soulless, and Truly Immortal."

Snowbank just shook his head. "This day is just full of surprises. We'd better go before we miss the deadline."

Sunset nodded. "Right. We don't want to miss that now. Let's get to the mirror room. And get out of here."

Snowbank just nodded. "As you wish. Let's go."

Just as they were about to go, a pony stepped out of the shadows behind them.

"Sunset." said the pony.

Gasping, Sunset turned around.

So did Twinkleshine.

Snowbank quickly turned around as well, getting ready to attack.

Sunset looked at the pony in the dark cloak, hood, and outfit.

"Who are you?" she asked, preparing herself in case the pony assaulted her.

The pony made a sign with his hooves and said "In Death their is peace. In Death there is calm." And then, he waited.

"In Death there is light, dark, and grey." said Sunset. "In Death their is balance."

"In Death there is Harmony." said the two together.

"There's a secret sign and chant?" asked Twinkleshine.

Sunset looked at her. "I'll teach them all to you later." she said. Then she looked back to the hooded pony.

The pony lowered his hood.

Sunset gasped, and then ran forward glomping onto him. " **Sunburst!** " she exclaimed in pure happiness. "It's really you!"

"And me too Sunset." another pony said, stepping out of the shadows, and lowering her hood.

" **Starlight!** " Sunset exclaimed. "You as well?"

Starlight joined them, and soon they were in a three-way hug.

Twinkleshine joined in as well, making it a four-way hug. It didn't matter that she didn't know these two. She, like all ponies, didn't need an excuse to hug somepony.

After a while, the ponies parted hugging.

"What are you two doing here?" Sunset asked.

"We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye." said Sunburst.

"Same here Sunset." said Starlight.

"Thank you, both of you." said Sunset in happiness.

The two looked at Twinkleshine.

"Who's she?" asked Sunburst.

"She's my wife." said Sunset.

... ... ... ... " **WHAT?!** " went Sunburst and Starlight.

* * *

*Timeskip*

 

"And that's how it happened." said Sunset.

"Oh." said Starlight.

Sunset, and Twinkleshine, giggled.

"I've always felt a 'special' connection with you Sunset." said Sunburst.

Sunset blushed. "Ummm... Sunburst..... You're currently together with Starlight. ... Not that I object to herding. But... I'm **married** to Twinkleshine here."

"She sure is." said Twinkleshine, scowling at the other two.

Starlight smiled and said "And you'd **both** be **very** welcome in our bed." in a sultry voice while checking Sunset, and Twinkleshine, out.

Sunset and Twinkleshine let out an adorable, and cute, "EEEP!".

Sunburst just gawped at them, and then he blushed. "N...N... **No!** " he stammered. "That's **NOT** what I meant! Not like **THAT!** "

Starlight just giggled.

Sunset giggled too.

Twinkleshine giggled also.

Sunburst just sulked.

Then Sunset asked "How did you mean it then?"

Sunburst looked at her and said "I have my suspicions. But, I'll need to ask you something. Can I have a vial of your blood?"

Sunset looked shocked. "My **BLOOD**?! But... **why**?"

"I need to run a test on it." said Sunburst. "It's very vital. It'll explain everything."

Sunset just looked at him, and then nodded. "Allright." she said. "I trust you Sunburst. And you too Starlight. And you Twinkleshine. If it was anypony else, I'd tell them 'no'. But, I do trust you. All of you."

Sunset used her fangs to tear open a gash in her right foreleg, and then filled a vial that Sunburst provided. The gash healed quickly. Thanks to vampony healing.

Sunburst took the vial. "Thank you." he said. He took another vial out of his cloak, and then cast his spell. Both vials glowed with an identical color.

Sunburst just nodded. He hoofed Sunset's vial back to her, which she took and stored away in subspace. "The spell confirms my suspicions. Alright... Sunset, we're siblings."

Sunset just stared.

So did Starlight.

Twinkleshine blinked confusedly.

" **WHAT?!** " they all exclaimed.

"I'm your **brother**." said Sunburst. "And you're my **sister**. **That's** our connection."

Starlight just shrugged. "You'd both still be welcome in our bed."

All three just looked at her in shock.

Starlight noticed them looking at her, and looked back at them. "What?" she asked. "We're **undead vamponies**. And we're **soulless**. There's nothing wrong with a little incest. We're not weighed down by the same inhibitions that normal ponies have. Our moral/ethical outlook is different too. So, there's nothing wrong with some incest. And it's not like we can get pregnant. Well, I suppose we could if we asked Liananna for a favor. But... I'm not ready to experience undead pregnancy just now. ... Maybe later though."

Sunset was staring in shock. After a while, she shook herself out of it. "You are one kinky mare." she said to Starlight.

Starlight just smiled a little perverted smile.

Sunburst laughed. "If you think this is kinky... You should see what she can do with some whip cream, padded cuffs, chains, a whip, and a dead manticore."

"I am getting **so** turned on now." Sunset said in a low voice.

"Ummm... me too." said a blushing Twinkleshine.

Starlight giggled, and kept smiling pervertedly.

...

...

...

...

"Anyway." said Sunburst, breaking them out of their decidedly x-rated fantasies. "You are my sister. Any thoughts on that?"

Sunset snapped out of it, and wiped the drool off of her mouth. She thought about it some. "Why did She never tell me..." she mumbled.

"Why did **who** never tell you **what**?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

Sunset shook her head. "I've got a story to tell you three. It's a **doozy**."

* * *

*Timeskip*

 

Sunburst and Starlight were off in a corner, talking to each other. Finally, they came back over to her. Sunburst looked at her. "We're going with you." he said. Starlight nodded affirmation.

Sunset reared back in shock. " **What?!** " she exclaimed. " **Why** would you do **that?!** You have a **family** here! One that **loves** you! One that **you** love!"

Sunburst nodded. "It's **precisely** for that reason we must go with you." he explained. "Celestia was all ready to send you to Tartarus. **You.** Her **own daughter**. Do you **really** think She'll spare Her **son** and his marefriend when She learns we're in this **just as deep** as you are? She'll send us to Tartarus too. ... ..... I **don't** want to even **think** about what she might do to my family."

"And I'm **not** letting him go without me." said Starlight. "I fully intend to **marry** him. I **can't** do that if I'm not **there**. I also intend to seduce you into a threesome with us. Hard to do that if we're not on the same world."

Twinkleshine *growl*ed.

Starlight smiled at Twinkleshine very pervertedly and said "And you'd be welcome to join us too, and make it a foursome."

Twinkleshine stopped *growl*ing, blinked, and just blushed.

Starlight happily giggled.

Sunset just stared at them, and then made her decision. "Alright. Come on then. We've only got thirty minutes before the gateway closes. But, I must warn you. This will be a **one-way** trip **only**."

Sunburst nodded then.

So did Starlight.

As did Twinkleshine.

Sunset whirled around, and headed to the mirror room. Sunburst, Starlight, and Twinkleshine following her.

* * *

The Mirror Room

 

Sunset looked about the room that she, Snowbank, Sunburst, Starlight, and Twinkleshine had just teleported into.

It was crowded with much magical... junk. Lots of magical junk. Magical junk practically everywhere.

She briefly remembered the last time she was in this room.

_Sunset was looking around the room, doing an inventory assignment... thing for Princess Celestia. She was trotting around the room, marking things down on her clipboard. She couldn't believe how much... junk there was here._

"Can I help you miss?" an old voice asked.

Sunset turned and found herself facing an old, greybearded, balding earth pony. The pony had a dark-brown coat, and a balding grey mane done in an afro.

Next to him was a taller earth pony. This pony had a dark-brown coat, and a black mane. The mane was full, and done in an afro style. He had a big black mustache on his face.

"Ummm... hello?" said Sunset. "I'm here on an inventory assignment from Princess Celestia. Who are you?"

The old one got a shifty-eyed look, and smiled a smile at her.

Sunset had seen this kind of smile before. It was exactly the kind of 'smile' the used cart salespony had given her. She warily watched the old stallion closely.

"I'm Feed Sandford." said the old stallion. "And this is my son, Lament Sandford. We are in charge of this fine collection of priceless, and one-of-a-kind, magical treasures."

"Junk, pops." said Lament. "We're in charge of a room full of junk."

Feed looked sharply at Lament and said "Shut up Dummy!" Then he looked back at Sunset with that used cart salespony smile again. "Would you be interested in purchasing some of these fine magical treasures?"

Lament shook his head and said "Pops, we're supposed to catalog this stuff. Not sell it. ... Besides this is a bunch of worthless junk anyway."

Feed smacked Lament on the top of his head. "Be quite Dummy!" Then he turned back to Sunset. "Don't mind him. He's stupid. Now, can I interest you in this... um, tribal mask from Zebrica?" he asked holding up a... ... ..... Sunset wasn't sure what it was.

Lament sighed and said "Pops, that's an old lampshade with eyeholes cut in it."

Feed dropped the... lampshade and picked up something else. "How about this... um, genuine ball of magical blubber from a magical whale?"

Lament said "Pops, that's an old half-melted hot water bottle."

Feed dropped the hot water bottle, and picked up two something else's. "How about these... um, magical lenses crafted by Princess Celestia Herself that lets you see the truth?"

Lament said "Pops, those are the cut off bottoms of coke bottles."

Feed dropped the coke bottles, and whirled on Lament. He hit Lament over the head. "Shut up Dummy! Can't you see I'm trying to make a sale here?! Don't go ruining it with the truth!"

Sunset sighed. "I think I've seen enough. Sorry, not interested in buying... 'magical treasures'. I'll just go back to doing my inventory now."

* * *

A Little While Later

 

Feed was grasping his chest, standing upright on his hooves, and up against the wall. "OH! IT'S THE BIG ONE! ... THE BIG ONE! ... YOU HEAR THAT, ELIZABETH?! I'M COMING TO JOIN YOU HONEY!"

Sunset and Lament were standing a little ways away.

Sunset looked at Lament and asked "Does he do this often?"

Lament sighed, and said in a resigned tone, "All the time."

Sunset looked at Feed, then back at Lament. "You have my sympathies."

Lament just sighed.

Sunset grinned. Those two had been a **riot**. Sweet Celestia, they were **sooo** much **fun**! ... She hoped they were doing well at their 'Junkponies of Equestria' convention in Marewaii.

She trotted to where the mirror was, and accidentally bumped... something. And music started up. Fortunately it seemed to be set at 'low' volume.

_~It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long  
Caught somewhere between a boy and man  
She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
It was summertime in Northern Michigan  
Ahh Ahh Ahh  
Ahh Ahh Ahh_

'Where's Northern Michigan?' thought Sunset.

_Splashing through the sand bar  
Talking by the campfire  
It's the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair_

'What's an enter-net?' thought Sunset.

_And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

'Where's Alabama?' thought Sunset.

Starlight giggled. "Remember when we did that last month Sunburst?" asked Starlight.

Sunburst chuckled. "Yeah. That was fun. ... I've never been so drunk, and high, in my life. ... It took a week before I stopped seeing purple polkadots everywhere. ..."

Starlight just giggled again.

Sunset just looked at them. 'Why didn't they invite me?' she thought. 'That sounds like it was a lot of fun.'

_Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

'What's a wall eye?' thought Sunset. '... I **love** rock and roll!'

_While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
Or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again_

'I'm glad I got to see Twinkleshine again.' thought Sunset with a smile. 'And married her. ... My cute Twinkleshine. ...'

_And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_And we were trying different things  
We were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long~_

Sunset was staring at the device when the music ended, wondering where Celestia got it. Suddenly a sound distracted her. She looked back at Starlight and Sunburst... and gaped.

"STARLIGHT!" she yelled. "SUNBURST! DO I HAVE TO HOSE YOU TWO DOWN!"

Starlight, where she was wrapped around Sunburst and sniffing his scent while he was sniffing hers, stopped her sexy *growl*ing noises and got off of Sunburst. Starlight, and Sunburst, shook themselves like two wet dogs. They both blushed.

"Sorry Sunset." said a very embarrassed Starlight. "I couldn't help myself. Vampony instincts you know."

"Sorry sis." said an equally embarrassed Sunburst. "She made those sexy growling noises. I just couldn't help myself. ... And her scent. ... My vampony instincts reacted to hers. You know how that is."

Twinkleshine, blushing very red, just stared wide-eyed.

Sunset, her face flaming red tomato, said "You two can make love later. Right now we have to find the mirror. And get out of here." She didn't mention that she wanted her and Twinkleshine to join them. And that it was only the time limit that prevented her from grabbing Twinkleshine and jumping them and making love with them right now.

* * *

A few minutes later...

 

Standing on a shallow pedestal, at the opposite end of the large and junk-filled chamber, sat a tall oval mirror. Its frame was a stylized horseshoe. Its open side pointing down to form a large archway. Sitting atop it was a smaller horseshoe facing the opposite direction... It was sitting on the larger one, like a tuning fork. From her research she knew that the parallel continued in its function. It acted as a tuning fork for the destination.

Sunset reached out and touched the mirror.

Suddenly, a loud series of alarms started blaring.

Sunset gave an "EEEK!", and then started moving very quickly.

" **SNOWBANK!** " she shouted over the blaring alarm sirens ringing in the vault. " **WE'VE ONLY GOT A FEW MINUTES UNTIL THE GUARDS GET HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!** "

Snowbank quickly flew up to the tuning fork, and perched himself right atop it. He adjusted it to a random destination. Then he attached the **special package** that Sunset had prepared to it, and set it.

"All done!" he shouted.

"Then get back down here!" Sunset yelled. "We've got to go now! We've only got minutes left!"

Sunset activated the mirror, and then gestured to it.

"May Liananna watch over us, and may She keep us safe in Her Darkness and Shadows." prayed Starlight.

"We've got to go now!" yelled Sunset. "The mirror will lead us to a world that can support our form of existence! Hurry! Go! I'll follow when I can!"

The three jumped in the mirror. Sunset prepared herself to jump. Then, just as she was about to jump into the mirror...

There was a bright flash of light, and somepony appeared in the room.

Sunset rubbed her eyes, and looked at who it was. ... ...

"Oh crap." she said.

* * *

A little earlier...

Celestia's chambers...

 

Princess Celestia was feeling miserable, and contemplating how everything had gone to shit. Suddenly, a series of alarm sirens began to blare. Celestia sat up quickly, a startled look on her face.

"Auntie, what is it?!" yelled Cadence.

"It's the alarms on the Royal Vaults!" yelled Celestia. She concentrated, and searched the alarm system with her magic. She blinked in puzzlement. "Why would somepony be breaking into the junk storeroom?" she wondered. Then she gasped. "Princess Platinum's Mirror!" she exclaimed.

She turned to Cadence. "Cadence, no time to explain! Go find Shining! Get him, and the Guard, to Royal Vault 39-G! I'll go ahead! Follow as soon as you lot can!"

She concentrated, and teleported to the Vault. She blinked her eyes, and then saw somepony she had **NOT** expected to see here. She just stared in shock.

"Oh crap." the other pony said.

Celestia wholeheartedly agreed with the statement now.


End file.
